


Performance

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. 洗手间

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸  
  一次开两部车…我也是很胆大了……

从颁奖典礼后是两条支线，

Ver.1 较粗鲁

Ver.2 略微调教

文中：DKS按照BBH要求，今日扮演冷淡又脆弱的DKS，[xxxx]里的话是都暻秀真实心里活动。是冷静视角。

BBH想看DKS为他失控的模样，但技高一筹的DKS牵引着BBH，一步一步让BBH情欲和理智失控。这个心里活动描写没有写很详细，这篇文最主要的还是ROU！ROU！可以当纯R文观看哈！

预警！预警！预警！

1.一如既往的YHSQ，OOC，18+，一定慎点！BD纯洁美好，是我变态，只是我变态…

2.哭泣嘟

3.轻微改动:穿上挺括西装，边伯贤肩膀更显宽广平直。

 

 

房间拉着纱帘，微弱的白色日光照进来，室内平和安静。  
纤白的指系好衬衫最上面的纽扣。拿过椅背上垂着的灰色领带，直起衣领，环在颈上开始打结。  
身后的门开了，皮鞋在地板上发出哒哒的声音。  
边伯贤的声音在身后响起。“暻秀，穿好……”他一时看呆。  
“等一下。”都暻秀站在全身镜前打好领结，向上紧了紧。  
边伯贤走到都暻秀身后，将领子折下来抚平，拿过椅背上的灰色西装外套给都暻秀套上，在后颈印上一吻，离远些从镜子里欣赏都暻秀。一套设计精心的灰西装，细腿、翘臀、比例协调，这些优点全部显露，尤其是收腰设计，窄瘦的腰身曲线流畅，剪裁合身，衬得人俊秀有神。  
都暻秀抬起眼透过镜子看身后穿一身全黑西装的人。身姿挺拔，风采清朗，黑衬衫隐约勾勒出紧实的胸肌线条。  
边伯贤干净漂亮面孔上的表情微妙，笑容很浅很温柔。  
“暻秀，你真好看。”  
都暻秀未答话，只轻轻弯起嘴角。  
后背抚上两只手，向腰窝两侧走，停在腰侧上下摩挲，几下就变了味，“真好看……”耳边的热吻落下来的同时变成了揉捏。  
边伯贤握着都暻秀腰让他转过身。  
都暻秀双臂环住边伯贤细长的颈，贴住边伯贤吻上来的薄唇。  
腰上有力精瘦的双臂将他搂得很紧，张开唇让灵活的舌滑进来。  
都暻秀欲迎还拒，唇起开些，双唇生出缝隙，口腔裹住边伯贤的舌轻轻含吸了一下就放开，舌头想要将边伯贤的推出去。边伯贤头前倾，鼻息变粗，吮吸地更急了。  
双唇被边伯贤含住，舌排浪一般在弹软的唇上舔舐。  
舌头深入口腔，带有侵略性的，模仿性爱中交合的耸动，掀搅软舌。  
嘴角被津液润湿，水润发烫的薄唇与丰唇交融，黏热到分不清唇是谁的。唇舌火热缠绵的同时发出清脆的水声。好像嫌声音不够响，边伯贤卖力嘬吮都暻秀的舌发出啧啧声，他舌根都麻了。  
真色情啊，边伯贤。  
心里这样取笑他，身体却进一步送入边伯贤怀中。  
两人好一会才结束缠绵的吻。  
分开的唇津液丝连，边伯贤抹到指腹上再细致描摹到红润饱满的心形唇上。  
“这样连润唇膏都省了。”边伯贤低低地笑，唇在恋人嘴角落下轻柔的吻。

 

都暻秀穿上皮鞋，边伯贤单膝跪下为他系鞋带，细长的指干净利落打好完美的结。  
都暻秀立在镜子前，眼睛专注于检查自己的着装。慢条斯理整理衣领，袖边，还有白衬衫上肉眼几乎不可见的褶皱，等着久不起身的人动作。  
脚踝被不安分的手指试探地触摸。  
茶色圆眸眼角细微扬起。  
都暻秀坐到床尾，两腿慵懒分开。  
边伯贤单膝跪到都暻秀面前，握住细瘦的脚腕架到肩上，穿上挺括西装，边伯贤肩膀更显宽广平直。因为腿被架起，西装裤往上提了些，露出的纤细脚踝和一小截小腿被男士黑色薄袜贴服包裹，薄袜长到袜边和裤脚衔接。除非演出需要，都暻秀向来将自己身体的每一寸都保护地严严实实。  
边伯贤侧过头，用牙齿毛糙撕扯黑薄袜。  
都暻秀双手向后撑床：“喂，小老虎。”  
边伯贤薄唇略微嘟了一下表示对这个称呼不满。上下牙齿叼住小块贴骨的薄肉，伸舌隔着袜子来回舔。酥麻湿热感自脚踝流遍全身。边伯贤另一只空闲的手，探进裤脚的边缘抚摸光滑的小腿，揉捏细瘦小腿上富有弹性的腿肉，是隐含着色情的手法。酥麻感更强，都暻秀半合眼。

舌头在小巧的脚踝骨凸起上画圈，在布面留下一个圆形水渍。虎牙咬住薄袜和底下的皮肤往外扯了一下，坐在床上的人身体微不可觉颤了颤。  
都暻秀抬起腿，鞋根轻踩边伯贤的肩膀，腿伸直稍一用力，将人踹倒在地上。  
“暻秀……”边伯贤委屈地看他。上前，双膝撑地，伏低身亲吻脚踝。  
都暻秀不让他如愿，抬起腿鞋底碾压跪在他面前人的肩膀，用漆黑锃亮的皮鞋面磨着边伯贤耳朵。  
“抬头，”边伯贤听话地扬起头，那人虔诚、近乎痴狂的漂亮表情令人满意地勾起嘴角。  
“想要么？”  
“要！”  
“自己来。”  
边伯贤身体挪到都暻秀双腿间，低头吻膝盖然后沿着腿部线条一直亲到大腿根。明明是自己想要反倒还问我，就是算准我会热烈地回应，暻秀你真是不诚实又狡猾。  
撩起眼皮，水雾缭绕的一双眼望着都暻秀，粉色舌尖缓慢舔过下唇，牙齿咬了一下唇肉，放开时发出啵的一声。都暻秀垂眸看着，平静的眼泛起涟漪。老谋深算的人薄唇得意地弯起。  
“唔……”头被猛地按压到胯下，眉骨撞到金属皮带扣，疼得闷哼一声，似呜咽似呻吟，只让人性欲更高涨。“呜……唔……”头发被扯压着，鼻息混乱，嘴唇边被迫隔着有纹理的衣料左右磨蹭柱身，边呼出类似求饶的可怜呜咽声。  
欲望撑起西装裤，床上的人放开他，这时边伯贤的眼角和细皮嫩肉的嘴唇都已经红了。  
“暻秀……”边伯贤抬头寻求安慰，他知道以他现在这副模样只会适得其反，让人更想粗暴对待他。  
床上的人身体一僵，眼里的光明明灭灭。摸了摸边伯贤嘴角，抚顺被扯乱的头发，站起身。  
“别走，我愿意的。”双臂圈住都暻秀的腰让人坐回来，头埋在腰腹撒着娇。  
都暻秀推他，边伯贤握住他的手在手背轻吻:“好嘛好嘛，我不闹了。”  
就是因为暻秀太温柔，所以他想看那人失控的小伎俩总是失败。  
边伯贤解开皮带、裤扣，头贴过来，用牙齿咬住金属拉链往下滑到底，薄唇在裹覆已充血欲望的棉质布料上喜爱极地吻了一下。

拉下内衣，含住头端吮吸，手套弄柱身。  
舌尖顶入小孔深吸，液体渗出，边伯贤手臂底下的大腿肌肉变紧，耳朵仔细听，察觉都暻秀鼻息变重。  
边伯贤更卖力，湿热的口腔紧包柱身，头上下摆动，整根吸允，响起吞咽的声音。床上的人轻喘起来。  
一个深喉，甘醇的嗓音终于发出一声轻吟。  
边伯贤吐出来：“暻秀，舒服么？”  
“……”  
“什么时候最舒服？含的时候还是舔的时候？吸的时候有水声是不是更有感觉？”  
都暻秀扯住他头发用性器堵住他的嘴。  
一到让他表达自己感受的时候就沉默不语。只有命令我的时候才会蹦出几个词来。啊暻秀真可恶，越可恶我越爱。  
又起了坏心思，边伯贤缓慢摆动头，整根吞吐着，同时抬起脸眼神朦胧地仰视都暻秀，太过漂亮的面孔，太过色情的表情。  
都暻秀眯起眼，仰高欣长的颈。在边伯贤的角度，现在只能看到都暻秀似乎绷劲的下颌弧线和压抑呻吟而不停滚动的喉结。  
为什么不让我看你的表情。我想看你失控的模样。  
次次深喉，嘴里的欲望到爆发的边缘，都暻秀双手捧住边伯贤的头向后撤。  
边伯贤制住都暻秀手腕，让他在自己嘴里射了出来。  
微喘的都暻秀皱眉看他，边伯贤用眼神勾着他，喉咙滚动，咽了下去。  
“你干什么？”  
“暻秀的一切都是我的。”边伯贤起身，抱着都暻秀倒到床上去。  
抚了抚边伯贤的眉梢，吻住边伯贤的唇，苦涩檀腥的味道在唇舌间传递。  
手掌抚摸都暻秀脸颊：“暻秀，我们玩个游戏好吗？”  
“好。”  
薄唇轻吻额头，眉心：“我们优秀的都演员，今天我想要一个冷淡又脆弱的都暻秀。”  
饱满的唇弯起，随即又抿成一条直线，瞳仁像从霜降日露天取回的葡萄，眼神疏离。  
边伯贤明亮的下垂眼露出赞叹：“好极了。”  
“欺负你可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“我太爱你啦暻秀！”  
落在都暻秀脸颊的吻更热了，又发出啾啾的声音。我对你百依百顺，你对我宠爱至极。这样真是太棒了。  
都暻秀别开脸拒绝他的亲吻。  
“怎么了暻秀？”  
“请你起身。”  
边伯贤站起来。  
都暻秀伸手去够床头柜上的手表，离得更近的边伯贤递过来：“我帮你戴吧？”  
“不用了谢谢。”都暻秀拿过来自己戴上。  
边伯贤想抚平都暻秀的衣角。  
都暻秀稍微后仰，巧妙避开。  
“今晚活动结束我想请你共进晚餐。”  
“不好意思，今晚没有时间。”  
边伯贤抚额做出挫败的表情，嘴角却扬起:“天啊！暻秀，仅仅是你的表情和用平淡语气说出的几句话我就受不了了。”  
“我等不及要先尝点甜头了。”  
都暻秀觉得边伯贤疯了，竟然在随时会有成员过来的情况下，穿着正装在反锁的洗手间里做。  
“呃呃……嗯……”  
上半身趴在水池上，肋骨隔着衬衫、西装被磨得又疼又痒。身体跟着边伯贤撞击的动作剧烈摇晃，腿发软，双手攥着水池边缘，陶瓷太光滑，手指和陶瓷水池摩擦发出刺耳的声音。喉咙锁不住的呻吟连续不断从唇缝中漏出。  
几平方米洗手间空气都像被压缩到一角，衣料窸窣之响，隐忍细碎的呻吟和粗重的喘息，肉体的拍击声在狭窄密闭的空间中回荡。  
“唔唔……”“宝贝儿再翘高点儿。”身上还穿着一会儿参加颁奖典礼的西装，裤子被褪到浑圆的臀部完全露出，都暻秀被迫抬高腰让人双手抓捏着白皙弹软的臀肉火力全开抽插。边伯贤揉开臀缝，露出本不该用来欢爱却吞下自己被撑到极致的后穴，穴口凸起一个环，像嘟起来的小嘴，随着血管盘踞的硕大侵略进攻贪得无厌地吞吸他。  
“天呐暻秀，你知道现在你有多热情地含着我吗？”说完沉沉地笑，两手奖励性地在臀瓣上拍两下，拍打出的清脆声很响。“嗯……”都暻秀夹得更紧了。  
“哈……宝贝儿你真紧。”后穴灌入大量润滑液，只简单扩张就被粗长的钝器大力挞伐。性器像柄火棒磨得嫩肉火辣，内里被烫得要融化。润滑液填满微乎其微的缝隙，冰凉被烧热，搅热，随着带劲儿的抽插被牵扯出来，耻骨和臀肉间一片滑腻。肉体的撞击声又湿又响，在狭窄的空间里比平时放大了几倍，格外清晰。这声音让都暻秀羞耻到身体发颤，肠壁收缩，紧紧箍着凶器。  
“故意夹我？嗯？”边伯贤猛地抽出，外掰臀肉将穴口褶皱拉平，发狠顶到最深，恨不得全部嵌在体内。  
“啊呃！”都暻秀膝盖发软，后边的人改手伸进西装外套里握住细软的腰，再一次发狠地整根挺进。“嗯！”身体被前顶，鼻尖碰到冰凉的镜面，鼻息呼在上面，都暻秀眼前的画面蒙了层雾，入眼就是身后侵犯他的男人，全黑套装穿戴整齐，裤子只拉了链用粗挺的凶器鞭策他，一双翻滚着欲火的下垂眼半合眼皮通过镜子注视他，也观赏两人交合的这一幕。嘴叹出喘息，尖削下巴微抬，一副享受极的样子。  
那副样子，这个场景，让都暻秀脸发烫收回视线，眼前人，眼眶通红，脸颊浸染桃红漫到耳朵尖，饱满红润的心形唇一张一合。  
惊得低下头。  
那不是我……镜子里的人不是我……都暻秀轻摇头。  
边伯贤金属质感的嗓音低低震，笑声清晰入耳。倾身贴着都暻秀后背，细长玉白的五指端起都暻秀的下颌让他看镜中的自己。  
边伯贤有读心术：“那怎么不是你呢？暻秀，这是你。”都暻秀头顶的那张脸蛊惑人心。  
都暻秀还是摇头，眉头微蹙，嘴张开想要反驳又合起，牙齿咬住瑰红丰满的下唇，闭上了眼，睫毛颤动。  
“真可怜……别这样暻秀，这样只会让我更想欺负你。”  
[这不正是你想要的么]都暻秀鼻子细细地抽气。  
有人转动门把手：“谁在里面啊？”  
都暻秀嘴边的呜咽咽了回去，感觉身上的人动作一顿。  
队友在外敲门：“我们要走啦。”  
边伯贤咬了下他耳朵直起身，性器埋在身体里晃着腰慢慢磨，不停擦过敏感点，惹得身下人颤抖不止。  
“我在里面，“除了有些沙哑，开朗的声音与平时无异。”马上出来了。”边伯贤勾起嘴角，他双重含义。  
“快点哦。”  
“知道了。”  
边伯贤再一次俯身，单臂搂住窄瘦的腰身:“我看到你笑了，都演员一点也不专业。”竟敢嘲笑他刚才那紧张的一顿。  
“现在应该吓得更紧夹住我忍不住要哭出来才对啊……”说话的同时性器退出来只龟头抵住穴口，准备迅猛突袭……  
“！”都暻秀倏地扬高头，抓着水池边缘的指尖发白。  
在惊吟发出之前嘴被手捂住，耳边有湿热的吐息：“宝贝儿不能叫出来。”一个轻吻落在鬓角。  
边伯贤下颌抵着都暻秀肩膀：“太…可惜了，现在来不及，呃…看到你…哭出来…的样子。”后边的撞击又快又凶，都暻秀鼻息急促，额头渗出汗，眼睫湿润。  
耳边的喘息，后边的撞击声在脑海中无限放大。“唔！”唇在掌中发出一声闷呼，后脑勺抵住边伯贤颈窝达到了高潮。怕弄脏衣服，性器顶端被边伯贤“贴心”的用灰色领带包好，领带末端在柱身上打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，没有被手抚摸，仅在丝滑的布料摩擦下就射了，白浊弄脏领带。  
边伯贤比他晚达到高潮。炙热的性器次次尽根而入，十几下猛烈抽插后，滚烫的精液在都暻秀喉咙间模糊的呜咽中射进了湿软的甬道深处，“ha……暻秀……”边伯贤将全部粗重的喘息尽数吐在都暻秀耳廓里，搂住瘫软颤抖的身体，牙齿磨着耳垂余韵未消。  
都暻秀汗湿的额头贴在冰冷的水池边粗换气，身上的人抱紧他，脱力的都暻秀才没有滑到地上。  
休息片刻边伯贤起身，都暻秀感觉到性器缓慢退出，穴口随即又被塞进两指宽的圆柱物体。  
都暻秀手伸到后边去推边伯贤的手：“拔出来。”  
“可是身体里的东西流出来怎么办？”  
“暻秀不要拒绝我的好意嘛。”都暻秀敏感点不深，边伯贤的进一步推送擦过了前列腺。  
“不。”都暻秀开始挣扎。  
“嗯？为什么不？难道你想让精液湿掉裤子吗？暻秀想让所有人看到是不是？你可真下流啊宝贝儿。”边伯贤勾起一边嘴角。  
被故意曲解意思，感到委屈的都暻秀挣扎地更厉害了。“呃！”  
“别动。”边伯贤惩罚性地在浑圆的臀肉上打了一巴掌，在本就满是指痕的臀瓣上又添了一个红手印。认真地将物体推入身体，直到外面只剩底座。  
“不会很难受的，这个已经好很多了，本来我还想选大号假阳具呢。”原来他早有预谋。  
边伯贤亲了一下红痕交错的臀尖，给都暻秀穿好裤子。被精液弄脏的领带放进都暻秀上衣口袋。  
拍了一下屁股，都暻秀身体不舒服地颤抖。  
系好西装外套纽扣：“走吧，暻秀，今晚还有颁奖典礼呢。”


	2. 颁奖典礼

边伯贤掩嘴打了个哈欠：“今天活动几点结束啊？”  
他转头和右边的队长说话，手却向反方，手掌贴裤线悄悄伸入桌布底下摩挲左侧人薄削的膝盖骨。  
“六点就结束了。”  
“今天没有舞台表演呢，太好了。”  
太可惜了，我还想看看今天暻秀该如何扭腰挺胯呢。  
边伯贤用余光看旁边听到他故意说这些话仍面无表情的人，桌布下的手握住纤细的五指，但手里的指马上就抽了出去。  
“结束完要不要跟哥去喝一杯？”  
“唔…我还要想想。”边伯贤转过头，桌下的手抬起，搭上左边人单薄的肩膀，从右滑向左肩，细长的指去摸颈项下频率有些紊乱的动脉。  
“暻秀你结束想去哪？去练习还是去吃饭？”  
眼睛注视都暻秀，带给人湿热温度的眼神来回巡视，穿透空气和衣料的阻隔，抚摸亲吻他全身上下每一个部位，唇边、耳后小小的痣也不放过。  
都暻秀指甲陷进冒出汗的手心，努力去忽略那视线：“回宿舍。”  
“那我也回宿舍，”边伯贤双臂抱住都暻秀，下巴乖巧抵在肩头，笑嘻嘻地看他：“我正想让暻秀陪我玩游戏呢。”都暻秀身体轻微一震。  
因都暻秀终于做出一点反应而高兴的边伯贤放开他，和成员打闹起来。  
都暻秀无念无想地看着舞台上的女团表演，身体僵硬，腰部酸软。  
成员们疯闹到没有任何理由就开始激动地鼓掌，旁边的人巧妙用力，在他后背拍了一下使整根脊骨微震，都暻秀皱了下眉，唇抿成直线。  
都暻秀根本没有办法像平时一样给身边人一个拳头，只是一个警告的眼神也做不到，他所有精力都已经用在维持如常的动作和表情上。因为身体里的异物，他紧绷着下身肌肉，尾椎骨已经酸胀不已。那人便得寸进尺，将他揽在怀里，揉摸他肩头和手指，同时又和别人聊天大笑，聒噪不已。

下一个上台领奖的是他们，成员们起身到台下，等台上的人走下来。  
今晚的嘉宾，男士西装革履，女士抹胸礼服高跟鞋，每一个都盛装出席。但在那之中能夺取边伯贤全部目光的人，只有都暻秀。  
不论前辈后辈都礼貌鞠躬，气质纯情与温润并存，姿态从容自若。仍是少年面容，露出光洁的额头，茶色双眸清澈如阿尔卑斯山脉流淌的泉水，明亮如漆黑夜空中的北极星。嘴角的笑一贯的谦和，讨人喜爱。今日脸颊是肉眼可见的红润，让都暻秀看起来更为光彩动人。  
这是他的杰作啊。画家勾起薄唇，对自己的作品满意至极。

都暻秀表情动作与平日无异，除了他站立时过于收拢的双腿和肌肉紧绷的臀部。  
过道不宽，他们要退后给人留出道，倒退的动作进一步牵扯尾椎骨运动，都暻秀咬着牙根往后退了两步，后背贴到结实的胸膛。  
“抱歉。”都暻秀起身，侧头对上昏暗处，边伯贤闪着碎光的下垂眼，眼神痴迷。  
“暻秀，今天的你格外迷人。”借着都暻秀身体的遮挡，边伯贤的手在后背上大胆摩挲，沿着脊椎向下，摸到尾椎骨后两指摁压。  
手被甩开，“请你注意场合。”平静的声音带一丝慌张。  
边伯贤的呼吸在耳边，让人发痒：“今天活动那么多人……他们都比不上你，”温热的薄唇点在脸颊。“你是最棒的。”  
这个吻，如风过境。只有皮肤上残留的一丝温度和湿度证明那个蜻蜓点水一吻的存在。  
在这么多镜头面前，极有可能被捕捉到的情况下……边伯贤疯了。  
都暻秀努力维持平静，但仍有一瞬瞪大了眼。  
真好看，暻秀因为我受到惊吓的模样。得逞的人弯起薄唇。  
上台的时候，都暻秀脚步发虚。走在身侧的边伯贤向他伸手，都暻秀当没看见继续往上走。  
对我真冷淡。我喜欢。恶劣地勾起嘴角。越冷淡越让我有理由欺负你。  
领完奖，都暻秀走在队伍后面小幅度迈开腿下台阶，“嗯……”在离地面还有两个台阶的时候，尾骨处突然传来的震动让人措不及防，膝盖发软，脚下迈空。  
身体被抱住，有力的双臂支撑他都暻秀才没有摔到地上。  
“暻秀，你没事吧？”让人站稳，边伯贤扶住都暻秀肩膀，紧张地检查他。  
成员们也围上来询问他情况，都暻秀额头一层薄汗，说不出话来只轻微摇头。体内的东西竟然能手动遥控。  
“我带他到后台休息。”和队长打过招呼，边伯贤揽着人走向后台。

“放…唔……放开！”  
后台，在偏僻无人的暗处，都暻秀推开强吻他的人，走了两步，身体里的震动突然剧烈了一倍。  
“呃……”都暻秀膝盖弯曲，在跌倒之前被人揽入怀抱。  
“还好么？”  
都暻秀头侧靠在心脏有力跳动的位置，边伯贤双手扣着左肩头往上提他。臀缝感到一丝湿意，都暻秀不安地将臀部缩地更紧了些。  
边伯贤低头，怀里人软若无骨地靠着他，俊秀的眉皱起，呼吸不稳，双颊是不自然的红，饱满唇瓣刚被自己吻得更丰润。边伯贤小腹抽紧。  
“暻秀，”都暻秀抬头看边伯贤，那人眼神温柔：“走路小心一点。”  
在都暻秀看来，这个让他无法正常走路的罪魁祸首的关心实在假惺惺。  
“别碰我。”都暻秀挣开他手臂想走。  
边伯贤从身后搂住都暻秀让他踉跄跌回怀里，胸膛紧贴后背，声音轻又沉：“往哪逃呢？你逃不掉的。”  
左臂满圈住窄细腰身，边伯贤鼻尖抵在白皙的颈窝肌肤上，深吸TANDAO的香气，木质中性香包裹飘忽椰奶香萦绕鼻端，让人心神荡漾。  
拖长的鼻息呼在敏感的颈间惹得怀里人轻颤，说话用气声：“你身体里还装满我的精液，”一听这话怀里的猫炸了毛，嘴里一边沉声骂他混蛋，下流，双手一边扯搂着腰的左臂。那点劲对边伯贤不过缚鸡之力，所以这无力的挣扎更像是任性撒娇。  
边伯贤低声呵呵笑，比天泉从山顶流淌下来的叮咚声还悦耳，比爵士乐里嗓音沙哑的歌手唱的婉转调子还醉人。  
右臂穿过腋下，骨节分明的手伸进灰色西装外套，隔着衬衫摩挲单薄的前胸，下身紧贴上浑圆翘臀。  
“伯贤……”臀部抵到硬物，慌张唤身后人的名，后面人故意将这制止当做鼓励，挺胯挤压弹性十足的臀肉，都暻秀被桎梏在怀里动弹不得，被迫感受那硬挺的火热隔着西装裤在臀缝间小幅度上下摩擦。  
对边伯贤的下流动作觉羞耻极，红透了脸蛋。  
真可爱……边伯贤啵了一下发烫的脸颊。  
“嗯……”都暻秀颈上皮肤下若隐若现的动脉被虎牙叼住，刺痒痒裹着麻酥酥，推拒身后人的手失了力道。  
另一只手无力挂在解着衬衫扣的右手手臂上。规整系好的纽扣开了一半，右手滑进白衬衫敞开的领口，在滑腻如羊脂玉的皮肤上一路揉捏到左乳，两指挤压圆粒，指腹在硬起的乳首打转，怀里人轻喘。  
薄唇吻着长颈:“口袋里的领带是不是被你自己弄脏的？还记得你是怎么射出来的么？”  
“你是被我……”身体被玩弄得头脑昏晕的人气醒过来，都暻秀恼羞成怒转身要扇人，边伯贤稳稳接住，手掌裹在手心里。  
边伯贤薄唇撅起，假装生气又委屈地看他：“暻秀你怎么总爱打你男朋友呀……每次都很疼的……”  
“不过暻秀啊，我真爱你这幅想打我又没办法打我气势汹汹的模样。”嘴笑成四方形，眼神露骨。  
手指揉捏着手掌往上，握住无名指，含进嘴里，在指根咬出个环，打造出这世间独一无二的戒指。  
都暻秀人畜无害的眼神一转，暗了暗。  
“套住你了，我的新郎。”边伯贤牵住纤细五指，在环状咬痕上落下一吻。  
边伯贤突然被推到墙上，下颌被制住，脸颊上两指一用力，嘴张开，精雕细琢的食指伸进口腔。  
啊暻秀又出戏了……边伯贤后背靠墙，双臂圈住都暻秀腰身任那人手指在嘴里作乱。  
都暻秀整个上半身靠在身前人怀里，食指搅动舌，滑过牙龈，用指甲刮口腔内壁，边伯贤不舒服地唔了一声，都暻秀眯起眼。边伯贤赶紧含住手指舔吸，脸颊鼓出来一点，薄薄的唇箍在指关节上。都暻秀食指压在舌面上，边伯贤将指再含进去点，灵活的舌裹住手指轻轻嘬舔。  
都暻秀抽出指，垂眸，指腹在两片薄唇上绕，是涂口红的动作。  
入迷盯着粉嫩水亮的薄唇：“笑一个。”  
薄唇弯起讨喜迷人的弧度。都暻秀满意地卷起嘴角，从胸腔震出的无声笑意以鼻息送出：“好看。”类似主人对宠物的赞美。  
眼前人笑容甜醇极了，像淋上一层糖浆的红苹果，像高脚杯中散发浓郁香气的红酒。  
受迷惑的人头前倾吻住都暻秀，舌头滑进反应不及，只能被动承受吻的人的口腔中肆意搅动，吻得黏腻到分不开间说:“你最好看……谁能比……我的暻秀好看，嗯？”  
一手捧住都暻秀后脑勺压向自己，近到下颌相贴，灵活的舌色情地舔舐过每一寸粘膜。手臂收紧纤细一攒的腰，恨不得将都暻秀揉进身体里。都暻秀被吻得，被身体里物体震动得筋软骨酥，瘫在边伯贤怀中。  
粗重拖长的鼻息和唇舌交融的水声缠在一块，相贴的身体能感受到彼此越来越快跳动的心脏。  
吻到小腹燥热不已，边伯贤双臂揽着人着急地往对面休息室拖。  
“边伯贤。”都暻秀目光严厉强硬。  
“呜，好吧。”  
帮都暻秀系好衬衫纽扣，在已有些红肿的水唇上啄了一口:“那回去我可不饶你。”


	3. Ver.1

“唔……”身体碰撞地板，发出咚地闷声。  
都暻秀肩膀吃痛，刚进空无一人的客厅，就被反摁到地上扒掉外套。  
边伯贤脱掉自己的一扔，将身体翻转过来，抓住后退人的手臂拽回来，单手扯开领带，丝质从棉质衣料快速抽出产生的细微刺耳的声音让人头皮发麻发紧。  
握住薄削的双腕用领带绑住，边伯贤恶劣地打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
边伯贤居高临下看他，眼神赤裸裸。  
都暻秀打了个寒颤，被身体里震动的，黏腻的那些东西已经折腾出一身薄汗，现在背脊又细细密密多出了一层，浑身酸软，都暻秀无力地在边伯贤身下挣扎：“放开我……”  
领结被拎起，双臂环上边伯贤的脖颈，颗粒质感的嗓音震在耳边：“暻秀，不要做无谓的挣扎了。”都暻秀也知道。[但这样才显得更脆弱无助不是吗？]  
从相靠的身体感受到黑衬衫下蕴含力量的紧实肌肉和同火炉一般炙烤温度的起伏胸膛，腰上的手掐揉着，像是要将五指衔在肉里。  
都暻秀和边伯贤对上眼，眼睛亮晶晶，像受惊的幼兽。边伯贤眼里狠光一闪。湿润的双眸涌上恐惧，桃心唇发颤。  
边伯贤情欲激增，横抱起还在做无谓挣扎的都暻秀，嘴捉住弹软的桃心唇一路粗鲁吻着来到卧室前，脚踢门关门，动作一气呵成。  
“唔……”被扔到床上，手臂挡在胸前，像回到婴儿时期侧躺的蜷缩身体止不住轻抖。  
打开床头灯，盯着床上人，边伯贤解开黑衬衫两颗纽扣。都暻秀不敢直视，晃动着圆润眼珠用余光看，还未来得及做出逃走的动作，散发骇人温度和气势的黑影就俯身压住他，展开他。  
抓住两条细腿掰开，往腰两侧扯，对准已红肿的水唇吸嘬一番，都暻秀拧开头，被掐着下巴正过来，边伯贤舌头闯进去缠住软舌连翻带搅。  
牙齿啃咬过下巴尖来到颈间，双手猛撕开规规矩矩系好纽扣的衬衫，纽扣崩飞到房间不同地方。  
“放开…我……”都暻秀吓坏了，眼睛雾蒙蒙，用被绑起的双手推搡在身上啃咬的人，双腿胡乱蹬他。  
“嗯！”胸口的乳首被牙尖磨，双腿被往外打直，大腿筋被撕裂般疼痛。  
湿热的唇舌在腻白的胴体上舔吻，双手沿身体曲线时轻时重揉捏。  
身下战栗的人害怕极，说不出话只会用鼻子低低抽气，尝得心满意足的人舔着嘴角直起身，将都暻秀下身扒个精光。  
挺直的性器弹到小腹上，体内的震动不停息刺激敏感点，都暻秀用自制力已忍了一路。边伯贤握在手里揉，不怀好意地笑:“暻秀，还什么也没做就硬了？这么色情的身体可怎么办呐？”  
含住嫣红饱满的心形唇:“只有我能满足你。”“唔！”都暻秀蹙眉，性器被不控力度套弄，身体里还在震动的物体被边伯贤握住底座，整个抽出体外又捅回去，尺寸虽不大，但每一下都擦过敏感点，在拔出去的时候，体内浓稠的白浊被带出来，流到有浅指痕的臀部，沿着大腿根滴到洁白的床单。  
“啊呃！”圆柱物体来回抽送十几下再加上另一只手在性器头端揉搓，都暻秀被人咬着喉结，颤抖着因情欲而泛粉的身体射了精。  
高潮来得太快，甚至来不及将喉咙间的呻吟震出，只是嗓子眼挤出点空气，是一声不成形的短促尖叫。  
“啊！”身体还在战栗抖动，后穴的物体被猛拔出来，换成粗长几倍的真家伙撑开穴口的褶皱顶进去，毫不怜惜一插到底。  
“哈……”边伯贤仰直细颈舒叹，肠壁已经被蹂躏得湿软，再加上温热的液体辅助，性器进入畅通无阻，热、紧、滑，滋味销魂。“嗯……暻秀我说过…你是最棒的……”手奖励摩挲平坦小腹上又半挺立的湿淋淋性器。  
“呜……”身体轻微抽搐，生理性刺激出的和被不留情侵犯而感到不安难受的泪水从眼角流出，软绵绵抽泣。  
边伯贤兴奋地勾起嘴角，是一个漂亮又残忍的笑容。对，就是这样，为我更多、更多地失控。  
都暻秀一口气还没换完，后面就开始迅猛挺送。  
对身下人的侵犯是与精致漂亮面孔和优美骨骼不符的强势霸道，充满占有欲和征服欲。  
因用力，细细青筋突起的双手攥住窄瘦匀称的腰身，胯部撞击臀部啪啪作响。  
“啊……呜呜……啊……”  
“暻秀…宝贝儿…再哭大声点儿。”  
边伯贤进出得更猛，让都暻秀想控制也控制不住涌出了更多泪水，呼吸都带了哭腔。  
房间开一盏床头灯，暖黄微光笼在人身上生出明暗光影，床上的两人像动态的古典油画。  
床脚吱吱响，凶猛挺胯的男人颈和露出的前臂血管细细凸起，黑衬衫包裹的肌肉寸寸用劲，薄唇叹出炙热的沉重喘息，汗从额头滚到尖削的下颌尖，落到随他动作前后摇曳的身下人平坦小腹上。那人蹙眉闭眼流泪，红肿丰润的唇瓣微张微合，表情似痛苦似愉悦。白衬衫大敞，全身潮红汗湿，小腹白浊斑斑点点。不停微颤的白嫩细长小腿被分开架到边伯贤肩上。手腕对手腕，纤细的十根玉笋蜷曲，像被风吹弯头的柔夷，被领带绑住的双手无力地软在胸前，随动作摆个不停。两人身下的床单搅成一团，皱痕越来越深，越来越乱。  
性器粗鲁地一下下刮过敏感点，疼，又觉愉悦。被如此对待还能感受到快感，都暻秀唾弃自己的恬不知耻，“呜！”在身体里的龟头再一次顶戳敏感点之后情绪彻底决堤，无声地哭泣，上气不接下气。泪如断线的珍珠从泛红的眼角滑过白皙泛粉的脸颊，山茶花红的唇瓣闭合轻颤。[边伯贤会疯掉]  
身上人动作一顿，更加红了眼，掐住细嫩腿根，进一步弯折柔软的躯体，压在都暻秀腿间直直捅了进去。  
“啊！”都暻秀短促尖叫，细软腰身拱起，之后像抽掉脊椎骨陷进柔软的床里，力气尽失。  
“呜呜……呜……”  
喉咙干涩，声音喑哑，被撞击得只能小声断续地啜泣。  
心里却取笑边伯贤。[仅仅是哭了几声就疯了？就这么点耐力？]  
哽咽般呻吟，呻吟般哽咽，撩拨人的神经。  
边伯贤喘息里有熔岩流淌，紧盯都暻秀满是泪水的潮红脸蛋不怜惜鞭挞。  
身体要被顶穿一样，都暻秀恐惧地摇头，被绑的双手无力虚弱地推拒边伯贤:“呜……不要……不…要……”  
“什么啊……暻秀你怎么会不想要了呢……明明……那么紧地……夹着我……”边伯贤更过分地撞击，浅出狠入。  
人在暖黄床头灯光中，将惹人怜的哭泣表情照得清晰又笼了勾人的光泽。那曲线柔和的匀称身体是流着蜜与奶的宝地，边伯贤饥渴难耐，俯身用唇舌品尝，恨不得一口将这颗蜜饯吞入腹中。  
因为剧烈冲撞都暻秀产生应激反应，身体止不住轻颤。头摇着，掉泪的茶色润珠圆眼乞求看着边伯贤:“呜……放过…我……求……你……呜…求你……求…求…你……”  
身下人狼狈哭泣着求饶，边伯贤彻底失去理智，野蛮的动作将都暻秀带哭腔的哑声喊叫撞得支离破碎，浑圆的蜜桃臀好像要撞出汁水来。  
身体被折磨得极度敏感酸痛，再也承受不住更多撞击，已经是无意识摇头。不张着嘴呼吸都困难，喉咙哑了，身体里外都是水，咸涩的，湿热的，涌出来，渗出来，或者在体内潮起潮落，他也在被水拍打。  
身上人咬合后牙槽做狠戾冲刺，“啊啊！”都暻秀身体被强力贯穿，愉悦与疼痛交织，性器被人揉出黏腻的水声，欲望濒临绝顶……

头端被搓紧，体内性器一插到底，下体死扣。“！”都暻秀下巴扬高到极限，无声大张红唇，被逼着射了出来。  
“呃！”边伯贤被高潮迭起的甬道搅紧，低吼着将滚烫精液一波波射进身体最深处。  
“嗯……”都暻秀像被烫到了一般拱起腰腹，痉挛着颤抖。  
落回床上，都暻秀意识涣散，眼睫被液体浸透沉重到张不开眼。混沌中结实温暖的身体裹覆他，耳边是一遍遍的轻声呢喃：“暻秀，暻秀……”  
[嗯，知道，我也爱你]  
倒在都暻秀身上竟隐约闻到清甜的蜜桃香，边伯贤久久不能回神。  
解开领带，细细吻薄削白嫩的手腕，他绑得不紧，却也留下一圈粉红的印。都暻秀生气收手不让他碰。  
托着后颈让圆脑袋靠到肩膀上:“我错了暻秀，我错了……是我的错，不生气不生气，啊。”都暻秀肩窄人小，因为刚才被折磨过度，现在身体敏感脆弱，怕压怕碰，搂怀里要格外轻柔。  
将人拦腰抱起，往浴室走顺便开了卧室的大灯，都暻秀刚哭得厉害，哭红的眼睛怕光，脸往边伯贤颈窝里缩。  
抱再紧些，薄唇来回磨耳廓轻声安慰:“下次你绑我，抽我，打我，怎么高兴怎么来。”都暻秀在他怀里吸了下鼻子。  
边伯贤抱着体力耗尽的人到浴室的一路，在浴缸内端在怀里为他清洗时，都暻秀都在抱怨般小声抽噎，挂泪的脸埋在他颈窝不起来。手指引导体液从后面流出来时指甲碰到一点红肿敏感的内壁，就要拼命摇头让他退出来别碰他，发丝磨得边伯贤皮肤刺痒，配合轻轻呜咽声小腹生出奇妙的燥热。边伯贤差点在浴室残无人性再来一次。  
将人抱回床上搂在怀里，有温度的糯米团才终于完全乖巧地依偎在臂弯中，闭眼休息。  
“欺诈犯。骗子。”边伯贤揉着都暻秀的发，唇在颈间留恋不已。“因为你我都要彻底疯了……”  
在红肿的眼睛上落下一吻：“真应该给你颁一个最佳表演奖。真哭了么？是为我失控了么？”你有为我失控过么？  
“我爱你……”轻如呼吸，片刻便消散在宇宙中。  
边伯贤觉自己幻听，想再确认的时候怀里人已经睡着了。  
[我爱你这个事实，不已经够失控了么？]

Fin.


	4. Ver.2 P1

“唔……”身体碰撞地板，发出咚地闷声。  
都暻秀肩膀吃痛，刚进空无一人的客厅，就被反摁到地上扒掉外套。  
边伯贤脱掉自己的一扔，将身体翻转过来，抓住后退人的手臂拽回来，单手扯开领带，丝质从棉质衣料快速抽出产生的细微刺耳的声音让人头皮发麻发紧。  
握住薄削的双腕用领带绑住，边伯贤恶劣地打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
边伯贤居高临下看他，眼神赤裸裸。  
都暻秀打了个寒颤，被身体里震动的，黏腻的那些东西已经折腾出一身薄汗，现在背脊又细细密密多出了一层，浑身酸软，都暻秀无力地在边伯贤身下挣扎：“放开我……”  
领结被拎起，双臂环上边伯贤的脖颈，颗粒质感的嗓音震在耳边：“暻秀，不要做无谓的挣扎了。”都暻秀也知道。[但这样才显得更脆弱无助不是吗？]  
从相靠的身体感受到黑衬衫下蕴含力量的紧实肌肉和同火炉一般炙烤温度的起伏胸膛，腰上的手掐揉着，像是要将五指衔在肉里。  
都暻秀和边伯贤对上眼，眼睛亮晶晶，像受惊的幼兽。边伯贤眼里狠光一闪。湿润的双眸涌上恐惧，桃心唇发颤。  
边伯贤情欲激增，横抱起还在做无谓挣扎的都暻秀，嘴捉住弹软的桃心唇一路粗鲁吻着来到卧室前，脚踢门关门，动作一气呵成。  
“唔……”被扔到床上，手臂挡在胸前，像回到婴儿时期侧躺的蜷缩身体止不住轻抖。  
打开床头灯，盯着床上人，边伯贤解开黑衬衫两颗纽扣。都暻秀不敢直视，晃动着圆润眼珠用余光看，还未来得及做出逃走的动作，散发骇人温度和气势的黑影就俯身压住他，展开他。  
抓住两条细腿掰开，往腰两侧扯，对准已红肿的水唇吸嘬一番，都暻秀拧开头，被掐着下巴正过来，边伯贤舌头闯进去缠住软舌连翻带搅。  
“！”边伯贤吃痛，直起身，大拇指抹过下唇。竟然流血了，牙真尖。  
眼神满是无奈和纵容：“暻秀你真不乖。”身下人害怕又倔强地抿着嘴唇，边伯贤托起其下颌，将指腹上的血画到发颤的心形唇上。像一朵含羞的山茶花。边伯贤喜爱地弯起嘴角。  
“唔……”都暻秀蹙眉，脸颊被两指用力掐紧，嘴被迫张开承受闯进来的舌强势不容反抗的侵略，像国王巡游他的领土。舌根被吮吸，像要将他的五脏六腑也吸出来一样，都暻秀尝到边伯贤传递过来的血腥味。  
边伯贤暂时饶过喘不上气的人：“暻秀你对我太狠心啦，”将自己唇上的伤口给他看。“现在还出血呢呜。”  
“都是因为暻秀不乖，该罚。”如同变脸谱。前一秒下垂眼还像要掉下泪一样，下一秒就变得冷酷，闪过的冷光能将人冻伤。  
都暻秀吓到僵住，随后他全身汗毛站立，四肢百骸穿过电流般感到刺痛，手脚缩起来。边伯贤将震动调到了最大档。  
“唔……”尾椎骨离身体里的物体最近，震动感最大，心里害怕着骨头会不会被震碎。震感传遍整根脊柱，如有百蚁啃噬，全身冒汗，濡湿衣衫，像淋了一场小雨。  
适应了强烈的震动，刺痛变成了酥麻，抽丝剥茧的快感渗进每一根毛细血管，身体变得异常敏感，肌肤与衣料摩擦，如有无数只手抚摸，血液加速流动，心率急升，皮肤温度烫得像发烧。  
“很难受么？”  
双手在充满弹性的臀上揉捏，边伯贤亲吻汗湿的发梢：“不对，很有感觉吧？”一只手沿盆骨弧度滑到前面，那里已经顶起了西装裤。  
手隔着衣料握住勃起的性器，身下人轻颤。“一个玩具就让你这么兴奋？暻秀你身体可真敏感，”五指将都暻秀耳上碎发往后梳，湿热的气息吐在耳蜗中，“真色情。”  
身下人更加蜷缩起自己的身体，脸也更加泛红。  
起身坐在一边欣赏，薄唇翘起的人对都暻秀脆弱的模样满意极了。  
骨头好像已经酥了，不光是后边内壁中充满了液体，血管里也都是水了，然后又蒸腾，身体化成一汪温泉。都暻秀艰难地喘着气，额汗湿透的脸的边缘，像洒了细碎亮粉。  
终是扛不住，颤巍巍伸出手，拉住一直无声注视他的人的衣角。  
俯身，薄唇擦着耳沿，声沉在嗓子里：“想要什么？”  
都暻秀眨眨湿润的眼睫，茶色的水眸眼神迷茫。  
边伯贤伸手裹覆都暻秀下身，上下抚弄。微仰直了长颈，像抹了胭脂水粉的脸露出些愉悦舒服的表情。“想要么？想要就说出来。”  
“……”  
边伯贤撤走手，同时身体仿佛产生了一个巨大的空洞，那点牛毛细雨的抚慰让他更渴望被热情地触碰。  
“暻秀你应该诚实，诚实才有奖赏。”边伯贤扬起眼尾，鼓励身下的人。  
都暻秀皱了皱眉，闭上眼将脸深深埋进床单里，一副再也不抬起头的架势。  
真是固执。明明告诉我我就会满足你。  
都暻秀被横抱起，边伯贤坐到床尾。都暻秀头靠在肩膀上躺在宽阔怀中。轻吻落在满是薄汗的额头，一直到鬓发:“没关系，不一定非要用嘴说出来才行。”  
“嗯……”支撑身体的双臂突然松开，都暻秀跌到地板上。  
黑衬衫，黑西裤，黑皮鞋的男人坐在床尾分着双腿，皮鞋尖稍向外，背脊挺直，俯视脚下的人：“暻秀，满足我，我也会满足你。”像俊朗的神明施以仁慈。  
时间好像凝固了，一切都静止，只有那歪坐在地上，被绑着手的人白净脸颊不停渗出的一滴一滴水珠做滑落运动能证明时间运转，万物生息。  
坐着的人在心里数到了100秒，固执的人双膝撑地，身体发着颤跪在了他双腿间。薄唇弯如新月，宠爱地笑了。边伯贤将震动调小。  
穿着白衬衫灰西裤的眼前人，哪里像二十多岁的青年，眼神清澈人畜无害，被服帖往后梳的额发现在垂在额前，再配上一张苹果肌饱满的童颜，还是出道时青涩但又比那时更甜美的模样。  
边伯贤微眯眼。年轻，美丽，纯洁。所以就更想让人摧毁。  
细长的五指像在作画，滑过发汗的脸颊，喉结，到衬衫规矩系好的第一颗纽扣上，拿住纽扣抚摸，忍了忍放开。就是这样穿戴整齐才更禁欲，边伯贤最爱都暻秀这一点，明明什么都没有做，便散发纯洁又诱人的魅力。  
细长的指卷绕又抚平跪下的人翘起的发梢，催促道:“暻秀？”  
一动不动的人终于将手伸了出来。

因为不情愿，跪着的人动作迟缓地解着皮带。“宝贝儿，故意拖长时间的话，最后受罪的人可是你。”  
都暻秀抿了抿唇，加快解开皮带裤扣。拉下链，性器已勃起，挺直高昂头。不敢直视那宣示自己存在的硬物，眼睫垂了下来。  
被绑住的手贴过去，半道被拎起领结，都暻秀双臂抬高，双手举过头顶。  
“不许用手，只能用嘴。”

都暻秀微蹙眉，羞耻心折磨着他。边伯贤勾着薄唇一边嘴角，将领结抬得更高了。僵硬的筋被拉长产生轻微撕裂感，都暻秀露出惹人怜的表情伸长颈，头往前，伸出一点红艳艳的舌头碰到龟头，勾着含进嘴里。头前伸到最大程度，也只能含下不到半截性器。都暻秀就以这样受刑一般的姿势艰难前后摆动头吞吐。  
再一次含不住，龟头滑出打在嘴边，流出的白色黏液弄脏干净脸蛋，无意而为之，便更显这一幕色情。好看的眉头蹙起，眼角湿润，嘴唇颤抖着，像要快哭出来。男人眼神更深，等着他请求他。都暻秀咬了下唇，再次张嘴含住，倔强着不开口请求男人放下他的手臂。坐在床上的边伯贤冷酷地高举手臂，一点也不心软。费劲吞吐的人突然停下，微不可闻吸了下鼻子。  
边伯贤这才放过他，拎着领结向后拉，让性器从嘴里撤出来，带出连丝津液。放下领结，都暻秀手臂脱力垂下去。边伯贤双手捧着都暻秀的头让他埋在自己腹下。“嗯……”奶白泛粉的柔软面颊被迫贴着充血性器，压住了右边的脸颊眼皮睫毛，被烫热的皮肤能感觉到那上面凸起的跳动血管，鼻端钻进独属边伯贤的男性气息，都暻秀闭着眼，睫毛颤动。  
抚摸都暻秀头顶:“害怕了？”  
“怎么像从来没有做过一样呢？暻秀你为我做过很多次了不是么？”  
边伯贤托住都暻秀头，红润的心形唇被迫贴着性器根部，边往上走，边左右来回磨蹭柱身，被挤压得丰满下唇的口腔粉嫩肉外翻。唇移动到已经濡湿的龟头，不顾都暻秀的抗拒，手制着头，让双唇抹干净顶端冒出来的白稠浊液。  
“宝贝儿张嘴。”边伯贤轻捏都暻秀的下颌，两片水亮清透红的软糯唇瓣分开，柔软的舌若隐若现。头顶的手轻压，让头低下，嘴含下了龟头。  
“唔……”发烫的龟头刮过上颚，压住舌面。性器坚定地顶进来，慢慢推进，红唇被撑到极致，爆起的血管填满细嫩粉色嘴角小小的缝隙，龟头挤进了喉口，都暻秀皱起眉往后躲，“唔！”头被往前一压，喉咙被满充。都暻秀终于将整根性器全部吞下，湿热紧致地包裹住他。  
“呃……接下来知道怎么做吧？”边伯贤大拇指指腹抚过被撑起的嘴角。  
同今天早些时候一样，还是一人坐在床尾，一人双膝跪地，只不过彼此角色互换。  
之前在床上俯视边伯贤的人此刻被绑了手，臣服在腿间为他口交。  
都暻秀嫣红软糯的桃心唇含着血管盘踞的粗长硬挺，低眉顺目前后摆动头吞吐，轻蹙眉，不能用手因此动作更加吃力缓慢，柱身血管磨过嘴角的感觉也更清晰，偶尔龟头还会顶到细嫩口腔壁，脸颊鼓起来一点。  
边伯贤手奖励性抚摸都暻秀头顶：“hh，一进去就塞满了…这个嘴，真小。”  
略微挺胯，龟头顶到了喉咙口，“唔……”都暻秀难受地滚动喉结，响起干涩吞咽的声音。  
真可怜……这样想着将头再往下压。  
“唔……”都暻秀重心不稳前倒，肩膀靠在了床沿。身体前倾之下将性器大半截一下子吞进喉咙深处，眼睛被刺激出更多生理泪水。都暻秀一时找不到重心也无力直起身，深含着性器粗换气，不知所措。  
因不安和无助，狭窄的喉咙管道不停吸紧性器，但却没办法前后吞咽，一点也不体谅都暻秀此刻无法动作的姿势，欲望不得发泄的边伯贤不满地眯起眼：“暻秀真不听话，都说了拖长时间最后受罪的可是你。”说着就将手里的遥控器调到了最大档。  
“唔！”  
都暻秀整个身体止不住发抖。下半身勉强维持平衡，双膝跪到麻木摇晃，因为跪姿臀部进一步夹紧了剧烈震动的物体，不断挤压身体内壁的敏感点而使得前面的性器勃起，可是被包在衣服里，被束缚得胀痛。  
疼痛和快感混杂交织，因嘴被堵住而不能好好呼吸，体力也要透支……都暻秀终是抬起头求饶——水润红唇含着粗大性器，茶色眼眸兜着晶莹泪水。  
“唔！唔！”“可恶！这都怪你暻秀，”修长的指插进浓密的柔发中，一边捧着都暻秀的头强制前后摆一边着急挺胯，性器在潮湿温热的细嫩口腔中横冲直撞。让我如此失控，“都是呃…因为你……”  
[一点顺从，几滴眼泪就受不了了么边伯贤？]  
“唔唔……”都暻秀艰难用鼻急促呼吸，喉咙生理性反射收紧，抗拒过分凶猛进攻的火热硬挺。被捆绑的双手倚着床沿，身体随边伯贤动作摇晃，睫毛被泪水浸湿，震下来的泪珠滴到床单上，晕开一小圈水渍。嘴角酸痛，快要被磨破了。  
发狠深喉两下，拔出即将高潮的欲望……  
“呃！”都暻秀惊呼。烙铁温度的跳动龟头打在有泪痕的脸蛋上，滚烫的浓稠精液就这样射了出来。白浊飞溅到发梢，衬衫领口星星点点，嘴角、脸颊更是一片狼藉。  
细长食指抹起一点精液，擒住往反方向躲的人的下颌，伸进嘴中，翻搅舌逼他咽下。  
“咳咳……呜……”都暻秀被迫吃下去，闭眼低低抽泣。  
都暻秀以前兴致到了什么都允许他做过，也主动咽过几次，今天本想惩罚他，但强迫人的感觉实在糟糕透顶。边伯贤后悔，关了震动，掏出口袋里手帕擦净脸上液体。心疼极地轻吻红肿嘴唇，准备起身拿杯水让都暻秀漱口。  
[我还没说可以停]  
都暻秀这时握住还滴白浊的性器含进嘴里温驯吞吐，边伯贤眯起眼，挺腰配合。  
盯着那张正服侍他的饱满瑰红唇，边伯贤反悔了。什么不用嘴说出来也可以，他就是要听都暻秀用红酒般甘醇醉人的嗓音说我想要，我想要伯贤插进来，射进来。  
“想要么？”  
“……”  
“说出来。”  
“……”  
“说啊。”边伯贤摆腰往里挺送。  
又一次顶到喉咙，都暻秀吐出来，纤细十指交叉握住性器套弄，粉色软舌舔舐龟头，抬起浸润泪水的双眸无声请求他，嘴角还沾有零星白稠精液。  
太色情了……  
边伯贤让都暻秀停下，拉上链，端正坐好。都暻秀疑惑望他。  
“暻秀，想要么？”指腹擦掉都暻秀嘴角污浊。  
都暻秀未开口回答，脸贴到撑起西装裤的欲望上乖巧磨蹭，用唇吻，拿舌舔。  
“呃……”边伯贤忍住，手托起都暻秀的脸，“告诉我。”  
都暻秀双眸亮晶晶注视他，伸粉嫩舌尖舔手心，纯真又色情的模样让边伯贤小腹愈加燥热。  
真倔啊……  
边伯贤手在肩膀上稍一用力，已经耗费很多体力的都暻秀便跌坐到地上。  
举起遥控器，边看着都暻秀脸颊一点点变得汗津津，边缓慢调高震动。  
“想要我给你拿出来么？”  
“自慰给我看。”


	5. Ver.2 P2

边伯贤仁慈地帮都暻秀脱下西裤。都暻秀分开、弯折细长匀称的光洁双腿坐在地上，臀缝间的底座露出来，双脚对着皮鞋尖。  
“脱衣服。”  
都暻秀从领口的第一颗开始，认真地解下所有衣扣。  
衬衫边缘被边伯贤骨节分明的两手外翻，缓而慢地剥下来，让一线平直的锁骨和圆润单薄的肩头展现在边伯贤面前。  
边伯贤肆意在都暻秀身上揉摸一番，更是玩弄得两点乳头红肿。十指交扣:“来，我看着呢。”边伯贤前臂放于大腿上，上半身前倾俯视他。  
都暻秀羞于看眼前人，垂着的纤长睫毛颤动，被绑住的双手握住自己的性器开始套弄。  
细微的动听喘息充斥整个静谧卧室。  
边伯贤的视线从都暻秀手中抽送的秀气性器，在空气中已经站立的樱桃红圆粒，到滚动的玉珠喉结，最后落在微张像索吻的红唇上。  
“暻秀，你知道你自慰的样子多好看么？”边伯贤沉沉说，语气满是赞美。  
火辣视线巡察过的每一寸肌肤都烧起来，手上动作更急了。  
“这么迫不及待想要射出来？hh…在我面前自慰特别有感觉吧？暻秀…平时自慰的时候想着我的脸我的身体才行，射的时候还要喊我的名字，是不是？”  
都暻秀头垂低，想藏起红到滴血的脸。  
越说这些羞人的话，都暻秀动得越快，在人面前自慰和被人戳中内心秘密这两点，都让他想要尽早从这磨人的羞耻和快感中解脱。  
因羞窘双腿向里并拢，边伯贤双手搭在膝盖上往外分开：“害羞了？你身体哪个部位我没看遍，摸遍，尝遍？”  
“啊呃……”边伯贤话语间，在露骨视线和语言双重刺激下的都暻秀抬高下巴射了出来，平坦小腹上白浊点点，达到顶端的那声呻吟轻又绕，撩拨得人情欲难耐。

高潮过后人筋骨放松，面颊白里透红，轻喘着，半合眼的眸有一瞬满是慵懒和轻蔑。[喜欢么？不就是想看我这幅样子么？]  
边伯贤瞳仁愈发黑。  
一场调教最终还是边伯贤耐不住，败下阵来。  
起身拉下链将半勃性器蹭在都暻秀嘴边，都暻秀乖顺地张嘴吮吸，伸舌舔硬它。

“啊……嗯……”  
还在震动的假阳具和灰色西裤一起被随意扔在地上。  
跨坐在男人身上，那细软腰扭着来回吞吃边伯贤。床上人坐得很靠外，都暻秀随时有跌下去的可能，紧张地依靠身前人，被绑起的双手抵在边伯贤衣下肌肉坚硬的腰腹上勉强维持平衡，这种姿势和状态让内壁缠吸得性器更热情。  
白衬衫松垮堆在臂弯里，肌肤滑腻的单薄背部露出一半，蝴蝶骨突出，像折了翼的天使。  
细长的指来到后背抚摸两块薄骨，沿因腰身扭动而线条性感的背沟一路摩挲到臀缝，中指指腹插进臀缝肉间前后抚摸，惹得身上敏感的人呻吟更多。抓捏住弹软有浅指痕的白嫩臀瓣，臀肉从指缝中溢出来。“真是……软得跟糯米团似的……皮肤那么嫩，揉揉捏捏就留指痕。”  
都暻秀脸和欣长颈项渐渐攀上羞红。  
边伯贤用犬牙在骨薄削的漂亮锁骨上啃咬：“宝贝儿…嗯……你怎么这么会扭腰呢？”向下来，唇舌在樱桃圆粒上舔吻：“看来舞没白练，全都用到正道上了。”  
都暻秀羞红了一张脸，低头用吻封住这嘴上不饶人的薄唇。  
恋人主动献吻自然没有不好好享用的道理，湿滑的舌卷过、吞下所有撩人的呻吟，擒住蜜桃甜的饱满红唇，想要咬出，吸出果汁来。  
“嗯……”动作十几个来回，脱力落下腰。再也没有力气，都暻秀像抽了脊椎骨瘫软在边伯贤怀里。双手搭在一边肩上，流汗的太阳穴抵手背，唇在边伯贤颈边大口大口换气。  
“嗯嗯……呃……”不给喘息的时间，边伯贤挺胯颠弄他，性器在体内向更深的湿热柔软处进犯，搅得他头昏脑涨。床吱吱响，全身的肌肉被颠得由酸到软。都暻秀啜泣般呻吟，汗津津的身体微颤。汗珠从鬓角颠到黑衬衫上，细皮嫩肉的前臂和挺立的性器磨着衬衫衣料，肌肤蕴热，连身体底下的纽扣都觉得是凉的。

边伯贤拉过领结让都暻秀双臂环住脖颈，抱住两条细腿站了起来。  
咚……都暻秀身体夹在墙和边伯贤之间。不用看也知道现在自己有多狼狈。本浆洗平整的衬衫褶皱地挂在身上，双腕相贴被绑住，十指蜷曲，手用不上力，手臂弯折处环过肩头，双臂勉强搂着坚实的背部。腿根被抱住，瘦细双腿费劲环住腰胯，不停往下滑。  
“啊呃……啊！”因身体重量而下沉腰臀，性器顶进了平时无法进入的深度，紧窄细嫩的处女地让边伯贤愈发凶狠去征服。  
“啊…疼……”肩胛骨和背脊快速摩擦冰冷粗糙的墙面，矜贵的皮肉上像有火烧过。  
“疼……疼……”都暻秀泪眼朦胧地看眼前人，哽咽着控诉。  
此时的满脸泪水和今早些时候将他踹倒在地上时的平静冷酷真是形成鲜明对比。  
倏地，体内性器更过分高速冲撞“呃呃！哼……”呻吟都是颤音，都暻秀仰直潮红细颈，额头的汗珠颠落到手臂上。  
“叫你…故意…勾引我…哈……”又狠又重撞击数下，边伯贤发出满足叹息后暂时停下动作，粗喘间啃咬嘬舔都暻秀喉结。像淋了雨受凉的小狗在边伯贤怀里可怜地颤抖，委屈地小幅度摇头——才没有勾引你。  
[只不过在考验你承受力罢了]  
臀部被紧压向胯部，整根火炉热度的性器埋在体内兴奋跳动，要融化成一滩水的都暻秀意识也下沉到水底。  
“嗯……”意识模糊间身体陷入柔软的流沙中，都暻秀想大概是回到床上了。  
被捆绑的手举过头顶上方，双臂呈自然的倒弯弧，筋伸展，细软腰肢微拱，白如雪的身体曲线流畅美好。欣长的颈潮红，瑰红的心形唇启合，喘得一塌糊涂，笼罩一层薄雾的茶色双眸失神又迷离。  
像一条被人类囚禁的湿尾美人鱼，越发想让人摧折。  
双手在汗津津的皮肉上摩挲：“暻秀…你太美了……也实在太诱人了……”  
[是么？这不正是你想要的，美丽又脆弱。]都暻秀紧咬至下唇发白——为了忍住要上扬的嘴角，同时也让自己看起来更可怜。  
渗出液体的性器被握在边伯贤手里揉弄，快感自尾椎骨攀爬至头顶，“唔……”都暻秀自己羞涩张开腿，腿根黏着体内牵扯出的浓稠白浊，微张合像在呼吸的穴口红肿泥泞不堪。  
没来得及脱下刚解开的衬衫，边伯贤便失了理智跪在都暻秀腿间扶着性器一插到底。  
“嗯……呃……”身体不停前后摇曳，今日被折腾惨的人无意识弱声呻吟。  
边伯贤牢抓细嫩的大腿，动作大张大合，每一下都像要贯穿都暻秀的身体，每一次抽送都带出黏腻的水声。  
全身血液沸腾，卷人往欲望的海岸冲流。情欲一步步攀登极乐世界，但胸口愈加空荡，无限增剧。都暻秀下意识唤：“伯贤……”  
边伯贤俯身，胸口抵胸口，嘴唇贴嘴唇：“我在这……暻秀我在……”  
心热烈跳动，颈项相交，细长白腿环住边伯贤的腰迎合他的撞击。  
“唔……唔……”火热的性器像要将五脏六腑烫化，抽插得更深更重，敏感点被不断揉压顶戳。  
“嗯…啊！”仅有两片花瓣但仍是这世间最美的山茶花绽放。性器被挤压在两具高温的身体间摩擦许久，边伯贤伸手套弄了两下，眼前事物重叠模糊的都暻秀便立刻射了出来。  
身体连着内壁每一处都在抽搐，体内的强势冲刺还没有停下，生理性夹紧着，边伯贤的桎梏叫他合不拢腿，大脑里像塞进一团棉花。  
“暻秀……”  
“！”“啊……”边伯贤顶得极深射入湿软甬道时都暻秀被烫得软绵绵惊叫，热流一股股往深处涌，身体被不留缝隙地填满。  
边伯贤粗喘吐在耳边：“暻秀…说啊…说爱我。”  
“爱你……”边伯贤一怔，用尽办法也敌不过技高一筹的人此时竟乖顺开口。  
都暻秀疲惫不堪昏睡过去之前，隐约听到令人心动声线的轻吟：“我也爱你。”

引诱，强迫，占有  
不要试图用这苍白诡计  
深陷迷宫，我来做牵引者  
没有尽头的Mystery  
心和爱会保持鲜活  
让我永远如此  
我便会开口  
也卸下完美的Performance

Fin.


End file.
